Forget Forever
by foliveauslly4ever
Summary: When Austin leaves on tour he starts messing up, big time! He forgets birthdays, dates, movie nights. And most importantly, him and Ally's 3 year anniversary. So Ally hates him now. He tries his hardest to get her back, but to avail. He's determined to win back the woman he loves. They both want to be together forever. But if Austin keeps messing up will Ally 'Forget Forever?
1. Okay, we're over!

**Alright everyone! I am officially back! And here is my first ever Auslly story! Yay! I haven't posted for quite some time now... Ha ha, too busy reading and sleeping every second of the day! This story does involve cursing so...if you're not comfortable with that, I apologize. So, here is chapter one of Forget Forever.**

**Ally's P.O.V. (20 years old)**

_''Forgiving'. That's how Austin Moon described me, forgiving. On live TV, in front of thousands of people watching, in the audience or not. Forgiving. And I know exactly why he said it too. He wants me to forgive him. Forgive him for the birthday he missed. For the movie nights he never showed up to. For every date he was late to. But I'll never forgive him, not in a million years. I despise Austin Monica Moon. I absolutely hate him with a burning passion! I-'_ I stopped writing there because I had torn a hole in the page from writing too hard. I stared at the words I had written. They were somewhat smudged because of my tears. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I quickly wiped away all my tears. I closed my book and set it on my nightstand. "Forgiving my ass!" I spat. "I'm not ever forgiving you Austin, never." I sighed and fell back on my bed. My orange bed. Ah, orange...Austin's favorite color. "Damn it! Every time I forget about him he pops back into my mind! What the hell?!" I groaned and threw a pillow over my face. An orange pillow. Oh come on, really?! I have _got _to get a new bed spread and pillows! I then sat up, the pillow falling off my face and onto the floor. Suddenly my phone rang and I jumped. I looked at the color ID. Trish. I sighed and answered the phone. "What's up Trish?" I wondered sadly. "Oh my fucking god! Did you see the newest episode of the Wanda Watson show?!" She shouted. I winced at her harsh language. I mean, I know _I _cursed, but Trish used way worse words than me. "Yes Trish, yes I did." I replied glumly. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Alls. I'm sorry you had to see his stupid jerky face, and hear his stupid jerky voice, and listen to that stupid jerky-" I cut her off. "God Trish, I get it! Everything about Austin is stupid and jerky! You don't have to explain every bitching detail!" I screeched. Hm, maybe my cursing isn't any better than Trish's... The other end of the line was silent for quite some time. I started to wonder is Trish was still there. "Trish? Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you, but you know how I feel about even speaking about Austin. It makes me say and do things I don't mean, I'm sorry." ...Silence... "Trish? Are you there?" I asked. I was choking up. I closed my eyes pulled the phone from my ear, ending the call. I let a few tears fall and put my phone on it's charger.

**15 minutes later...**

After I brushed my teeth and got into my pajamas I hid under my covers. I clapped my hands and the lights went out. Technology these days... I curled up in a tight little ball and cried to the point of almost falling asleep. But someone _had _to knock on the door. I groaned and shouted to no one in particular, "Why won't the world just go away?!" I got out of bed, slipped my slippers and a cozy robe on, and checked to see who was at the door. I opened it to reveal Trish. I could see every breath she took because it was so cold. December, 6 days before Christmas to be exact. I stared at her for a minute then let her in. She's changed so much over the years. She was WAY skinnier, her hair was much shorter, she was much taller, and her style had changed to something a little more mature. Where as I about the same weight, my hair was a lot longer, I was about the same height as Trish, and my style was I guess a little more mature too. So really the only thing that's changed about me was my height, my style, and my hair. I closed the door awkwardly and faced my best friend. I knew she knew I was crying, so she spread her arms. I dashed towards her and hugged her tight, letting the tears that never fell, fall. "Why does it hurt so much?" I asked in between sobs. She stroked my hair and sat me down on the couch. "Because you're not over him, Ally." She responded after a long pause. I pulled away and wiped away my tears. "The hell if I'm not! I don't give a shit about him, and I never will again." I protested. When I looked at Trish I saw she was on her phone. She handed the phone to me a few seconds later. "Then you don't mind if I ask him this?" I looked at the text, _'Are you still in love with Ally?' _My eyes widened."Psh, not at all! I'll even send it for you!" I hit the send button, immediately regretting it. I handed her the phone with a shaky hand. "Ally, your hand is shaking." Trish said. I stared at her but didn't say anything. I finally snapped out of it and hit her on the arm. "Why the hell did you make me do that?!" I asked angrily. She laughed. "You did it yourself Ally. Because you wanted to know the answer. Because you're still in love with him." She stood up and gave me a comforting hug. "I'll see ya later, Alls." She pulled away and smiled at me, then made her way to the door. Her phone beeped right as she was about to grab the door handle. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening. I stood up. "Trish, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed nervously. "Um...n-nothing. I'll um...I'll see you later. Bye." She opened the door and rushed to her car. I closed the door and shook my head. "What was that all about?" I mumbled to myself. I trotted up the stairs and into my bedroom. Taking off my slippers and my robe, I slipped back into the bed.

**Trish's P.O.V. (21 years old)**

'_I think so. Why do you ask?' _I stared at the message on my phone. The message from Austin. "I think so..." I murmured. I started the car and drove to my house. I arrived 15 minutes later. I rushed inside and sat on my living room couch, dialing Austin's number. "Come on, come on, pick up!" I said to myself. he answered 4 rings later. "Hello?" He said. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" I screamed. He sighed. "Trish, I said I _think _so. I didn't say I did." He responded. "WHO CARES?! I KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT WHENEVER YOU SAY 'I think so', IT MEANS YOU DO!" I said in a puff. "God damn it, Trish, stop yelling, okay? I'm just as confused as you are." I could practically hear him running his hand through his hair nervously, a nasty habit of his that never seemed to go away. "I don't know what to do, Trish." I could tell he was trying to stay strong, but his voice cracked. "I've never fallen so hard for someone. And the fact that Ally and I haven't seen each other in person for a year...it just breaks my heart. Into a million tiny pieces!" He was full-on crying now. "I-I just...Ally's too s-special t-to...I-I c-can't let her g-go. P-please help me g-get her back!" He pleaded in between sobs. I frowned, pity the only thing I was feeling. "I wish I could Austin, but you hurt her-" He cut me off. "I know! But I...I need her! I n-need her to kn-know how I feel about h-her!" I sighed. "I can't do anything, Austin. The only one who can do something is you. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and got ready for a restless sleep.

**Austin's P.O.V. (21 years old)**

"B-but Trish, I-" The line went dead. I cried myself to sleep that night. I screwed everything up, and for what? Some stupid world tour?! That world tour doesn't mean shit if I hurt Ally! I dreamed that Ally and I were together. We were happy. She got accepted to music school. I was angry. She was crying. I broke up with her. She left. I was a mess. She came back a year later. I wouldn't take her back. The next day on the news, Ally's reported missing. 1 week later she was found dead with a letter in her hand. It said I was the reason why she- "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed bolting upright in my bed. I was sweating and I was tangled up in the sheets. I scrambled out of bed but tripped on something that was shoved halfway under my bed. I stooped down and pushed the thing under my bed. A shoe box marked _'Austin's Memories'. _I couldn't help myself, I opened it. A photo from my graduation. My diploma. My college acceptance letter. "I never did finish college..." I mumbled to myself. My school pictures from kindergarten to 12th grade. Basically everything else in there was pictures. "Jeez, picture after picture after...after a small box?" I stared at it confusedly. "What is this...?" I asked myself. Then it all came rushing back to me. Ally gave it to me right before I left for my tour. I remember exactly what happened as she handed me the tiny gift.

_'"As angry as I am with you, Austin, I'm still happy for you." She was crying. "I want you to take this. But do _not, _I repeat, do _not _open until you come back home." I was staring at her with sad eyes. "Why not?"I asked. She sighed. "Please Austin. Please just trust me on this one." She whispered. I nodded my head and reached for a goodbye kiss, but she backed up, stared at me for a moment, and ran off. "Ally, wait!" I called.'_

I was close to crying. I've been home for 2 weeks and I still haven't opened it. To be honest, I forgot about it completely. "Why was this in my memories box...?" I wondered aloud. I closed my eyes for a moment, preparing myself for whatever was in this box. When I finally opened it I couldn't stop the gasp from coming out of my mouth. "Oh my god...A key." I whispered. I can't believe she got a key! Does this mean what I think it means?! I placed the key gently back into the box and hurriedly got dressed. After my outfit was complete I racked my brain for Ally's address. When I thought I had the right one I grabbed my keys and Ally's gift and rushed to my car.

**After getting lost 3 times...**

When I finally arrived at Ally's house (hopefully), I parked my car and grabbed the box. "Okay, Austin. You can do this." I looked at the car in the driveway. It was Ally's. I silently thanked God that this was the right place. I hopped out of my car and walked slowly to Ally's door. As I raised my hand to knock, the door flew open to reveal a drop dead gorgeous Allyson Dawson. I swear my mouth hit the floor."Austin...Nice to see you again." She said after a very awkward silence. I blinked a couple of times. "Um...yeah, Ally...Ally, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I missed you so much." I replied. When she didn't respond my confidence dropped by like 75%. "Can I come in?" I asked, embarrassed. "Austin..." She trailed. She looked directly into my mocha eyes and pleaded with me, "Austin, please don't use the puppy dog eyes." I continued to stare at her with a pleading look on my face. She finally caved. "Fine." She opened the door wider and I stepped inside. "Wow, nothing's changed." I said smiling. "Yeah." She mumbled, taking a seat on her couch. I sat down next to her, apparently too close for comfort because she scooted farther away from me, causing me to sigh. "I just wanted you to know that I opened the box." I said, snapping my head toward her to see her reaction. She seemed to be very interested in her hands so I grabbed them and asked sternly, "Ally, why did you get a key?" She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She finally responded. "Because...because I wanted to settle down with you, Austin. I'd been saving it for our 3 year anniversary, but you left. So I figured it would never happen. God, I regretted giving that key to you the minute you left. I thought you'd just forget about me giving it to you and never open it, so I was home free. But of course, you had to remember!" She complained, burying her face in her hands. I sighed. "Ally, I want that too! I-I want to be with you! I know I made promises I couldn't keep while I was gone but-" Ally cut me off. "You did more than just break promises, Austin! You forgot my birthday! Every time you said you were available you weren't! Every time you said you could come see me you couldn't! for God's sake, Austin, YOU FORGOT OUR FUCKING ANNIVERSARY!" She screamed at me. I hung my head in shame, tears stinging my eyes. "I get it, Ally, I do! But, baby-" She laughed bitterly. "Oh, so you thought you could just come over here, apologize for all the shit you put me through, and I'd still be your baby?!" She asked. "W-What?" I wondered. It sounds like- "We're done, Austin. Okay, we're over!" She shouted at me. Yup, that's what it sounded like. "Ally, please don't do this!" I whimpered. "I swear, I'll do everything in my power to make this right! I'll make up for all of it! For all the lost time, and the times I never called. The important things I missed, and our dates! I promise you, I-I can fix this!" At this point I was on my knees, tears streaming down my face. "No. No, Austin, you can't fix this. Not this time. I've given you chance after chance after chance, and you've run out. I'm done, Austin. I'm done with all of it." With that, she stepped over me and headed for the door. "Oh, and one more thing. Tell Satan I said 'hey' when you rot in hell."


	2. Man, how could you be so stupid?

**Awesome 3 reviews, 2 favorites, and 6 followers! You guys are so sweet, I'm glad you like the story so far! So, without further ado, here's chapter 2! Did that rhyme? Yes, yes it did. :o) Clown! -**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The nerve of that guy! To show up at my house, say sorry, and think everything would be okay? But he got what he deserved. He needs to understand that I've changed. I'm not that gullible, starry-eyed, love-struck little girl I was before. I'm a mature, sensible, and intelligent woman who is NOT falling for anymore of Austin Moon's tricks. Or his beautiful brown eyes. Or those perfect pearly white teeth. Or his blonde hair that falls just above his eyes and flops just the right way. Or- "Shut up!" I whisper shouted at myself. I'm not the same girl I was 1 year ago, and he is most definitely not the same guy he was either. I thought about all the things he put me through as I drove to the recording studio, my raggedy brown in my hand. My original destination was Trish's house, but after what happened today? I am most DEFINITELY writing a song about Austin! Since Trish was on my mind, I thought of things _she _would do after a boy treated her like that. Obviously revenge. I didn't have the heart to tell everyone on Tweeter that Austin Monica Moon was a low-life, selfish, asshole, bastard, jerk face! So I decided to just hurt him. So I decided to post something that people probably would think is just an inspirational message, but Austin would know it was about us. It said:

_Get a glass and smash it on the floor.  
__**- Okay, done.**__  
Is it broken?  
__**- Yes**__  
Now say sorry to it.  
__**- Sorry.**__  
Is it fixed now?  
__**- Of course not!**__  
So sorry wasn't good enough?  
__**- Well no, but-**__  
What about glue? Can you fix it by gluing it back together?  
__**- I can try.**__  
Can you still see the cracks?  
__**- Yes.**__  
Will it hold any water? Can it still fulfill its purpose?  
__**- No, but-**__  
Why not?  
__**- Because it's broken.**__  
Because you have broken it.  
__**- Oh.**__  
And it will be forever broken. You couldn't fix it by saying sorry.  
__**- Oh.**__  
Will it still be broken if you walk away?  
__**- Yes.**__  
So you leaving won't fix it?  
__**- No.**__  
Can anything make it the way it was before?  
__**- No.**_

_**Do you understand now?**_

"And twit!" I said triumphantly. I was about to set my phone down, but decided to call Trish instead. "Hello?" She answered to rings later. "Hey, it's Ally. Guess who payed a visit to me this morning." I replied. "Um-" I cut her off. "Austin fucking Moon!" I shouted angrily. "I had a feeling you were gonna say that. When I saw your post on tweeter, I knew it was about him." She responded. "He deserved it. Ha, guess what I told him before I left! 'Tell Satan I said hey when you rot in hell'!" I said, bursting out laughing. But Trish didn't laugh with me. "Trish, why aren't you laughing? That's hilarious, right?" I asked, letting a few more giggles erupt from my throat. All I heard was a disappointed sigh. "No, Ally, that's not hilarious. I also knew that Austin visited because he just called me. He's broken, Ally. Because of you." I shook my head. "And I'm broken because of him." I then let out a bitter laugh. "Who knew you were on his side? Bye." I said as I hung up and pulled into the studio parking lot. I stepped out of my car and entered the huge building.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Have you ever had your heart stabbed repeatedly? I have. Have you ever felt like your heart was made out of glass and someone decided to take a hammer and smash it? I have. Have you ever been disgusted by yourself and the things you've done that you've actually considered just curling up in a ball and dying. I have. Right now. The pain that I was feeling was...was almost indescribable. I haven't been so hurt ever in my life. You could actually set me on fire, smash my head a comically large hammer, take an ax and chop my arms off, drive a knife through my stomach, and it would hurt less than my heart right now. My phone beeped indicating that some one I followed on Tweeter just posted a twit. It was Ally. Okay, set me on fire, smash my head with a comically large hammer, take an ax and chop my arms off, drive a knife through my stomach, rip my heart out and shove it down my throat. _That _still wouldn't be as painful as what just went between Ally and I. And what she just posted on Tweeter! I called Trish but she was no help. She just blamed it on me which made it hurt 10 times more. I messed up, and I know I did. I was stupid and my behavior was unforgivable. But, in the past when my behavior was unforgivable, Ally found it somewhere deep in her heart to forgive me. So many times, too! Why can't she forgive me again?! "Because you're an asshole and you don't deserve her."A voice I thought was in my head said. "I know..." I mumbled to myself. "Good. Than you understand why Ally can't take you back." A voice replied. I turned my head to the source of the noise. Dez. "Dez. What are you doing here?" I asked, attempting to stand up but crashing back onto the floor. "Trish called and told me everything. She said you'd probably still be here. Man, how could you be so stupid?!" He asked yanking me up by my arm. I whimpered and whispered, "Ow...I don't know, Dez. I tried. I tried so hard to change her mind but she won't take me back. I even asked Trish what I should do but I think she hates me just as much as Ally does. You have to help me." I begged. I was still crying. There was a huge spot on Ally's couch from my tears. And maybe a bit of snot, too. He shook his head. "I can't do anything at this point, Austin." He let go of my arm. "You...are a despicable human being. Ally's never gonna forgive you." I shook my head. "No. No, she has to! I can't live without her, Dez! Please help me!" I pleaded, every word that came out of my mouth cracking. He just shook his head again. "I would, but you don't deserve it. And you don't have live without her, Austin. You just have to live without her love." That made me drop on my knees. A fresh batch of tear spilled out of my eyes. "Later." Dez said. I was crying so loud I barely heard it when he slammed the door shut.

**Hours later...**

**Ally's P.O.V. **

This what I've come up with so far:

_Take A Bow_

_By: Allyson Dawson_

**(A/N This song is actually by Rihanna but just pretend Ally wrote it for the story. So, yeah, I don't own Take A Bow.)**

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah_  
_A standing ovation_  
_Oh, Yeah_  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_  
_Standing outside my house_  
_Trying to apologize_  
_You're so ugly when you cry_  
_Please, just cut it out_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_  
_But you put on quite a show_  
_Really had me going_  
_But now it's time to go_  
_Curtain's finally closing_  
_That was quite a show_  
_Very entertaining_  
_But it's over now (but it's over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)_  
_You better hurry up_  
_Before the sprinklers come on (come on)_  
_Talking' bout'_  
_Girl, I love you, you're the one_  
_This just looks like a re-run_  
_Please, what else is on (on)_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
_Oh, And the award for_  
_The best liar goes to you (goes to you)_  
_For making me believe (that you)_  
_That you could be faithful to me_  
_Let's hear your speech, Oh_

_How about a round of applause_  
_A standing ovation_

_But you put on quite a show_  
_Really had me going_  
_Now it's time to go_  
_Curtain's finally closing_  
_That was quite a show_  
_Very entertaining_  
_But it's over now (but it's over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_  
_But it's over now_

"That should do it." I mumble to myself, closing my book and yawning. "Austin's not gonna know what hit him when he hears this song..." I then drift off to very restful sleep.


	3. Do you think he hates me now?

**Yay, 1 more review! Lol...Sorry I didn't update earlier, I just got two brand new Alaskan Malamute Labradors! Their brother and sister, Nadia and Aspen. I've been pretty busy with them so...Anyway! Chapter 3! :D**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I dreamed of performing my new song on stage. Everyone was cheering, and Austin was no where to be seen. Apparently I was doing a concert and Take A Bow was my last song. But, as soon as I stepped off stage, Austin stepped on. He sang Without You, Better Together, Heartbeat, and The Way That You Do. Are my dreams trying to get me to forgive him? What the heck?! I willed my self to open my eyes. Once I did, I realized I probably dreamed those things because the radio was turned on and it was an Austin Moon marathon. I rolled my eyes and switched to another station. "Stupid not catchy, childish, piece of shit songs..." I mumbled to myself. "Didn't you write them?" I looked up and saw Kira, another one of Starr Records recording artists and one of my best friends. I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Hey Kira. What are you up to?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Nothing much. I just felt like stopping by. So how are you, I heard about Austin." She said sympathetically. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Who hasn't? Why does everyone know?" I wondered. "Maybe it's because it's on Tweeter...?" She said as if it were obvious. She then handed me her phone showing a twit from some random fan,

_Austin must have toooooootally messed up with Ally! Can tell her latest twit's about him...Retwit if you think so too!_

I growled. "Damn these obsessive fans! Can't they do something other than meddle in celebrities personal lives?!" Kira tapped the twit. "Oh...4,792 retwits..." She stated. I shook my head. "Do you think I should just take it down? You know what, yeah. That's what I'll do." I went to my Tweeter page and almost deleted the twit had not Kira shouted, "NO! Keep it up! Austin's deserves it for completely forgetting you while he was on tour. Let him suffer." She suggested. "But the fans..." She cut me off with a wave of her hand. She took her phone back and handed it to me a few seconds later. "You see that? Look how many followers Austin has." I furrowed my brow. "902,204...Kira, why are-" She cut me off again. "902,204, Ally. How many followers did he have yesterday?" She asked. "I...like 903,5...Oh my gosh!" She nodded her head. "Mm hm. He's losing followers, Ally. Because his _and _your fans know he must have done something that hurt you. Your fans aren't just meddling in your personal life, Ally, they care. They care enough to unfollow Austin for something they're not even sure of happening just because it hurt you." I smiled. "Okay, maybe I will keep it up."

**Dez's P.O.V. (21 years old)**

I was pacing. "Was I too hard on him? Do you think he hates me now? WHAT AM I GONNA DO, TRISH?!" I asked grasping her upper arms. "For starters, let go of my arms!" I dropped my hands and mumbled 'Sorry...' "S'okay. And no. You weren't too hard on him. He knows he deserved it, so I don't see a reason why he _should_ hate you. I feel for him, I really do. And I want him and Ally to be happy. But, Ally won't budge. She will NOT let him back into her heart." She explained. I sighed. "But I made 500 'Team Auslly' shirts!" I pouted. She raised an eyebrow. "What's auslly?" She asked. I gawked. "It's Austin and Ally's couple name! Jeez, get with the program, Trish!" I plopped down in a bean bag chair, tired from pacing so much. "Look, Dez, maybe we shouldn't help them get together. I mean, if they really _are _meant to be, they'll forgive each other and move on with their lives. If they're _not _meant to be, then they're not meant to be." She says, sitting down next to me. I sighed. "But, they're _Austin _and_ Ally._ I know they're supposed to be together." I protested. Trish just shook her head. "No you don't, Dez. Let's just let them figure things out on their own." She places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Okay?" She asks. I nod, glumly. Trish pats my arm and says, "It's all gonna work out, Dez. It'll all work out..."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I was slumped up against Ally's couch, hating my life. I wiped my runny nose on my sleeve and stood up on shaky legs. I grabbed my keys and slowly headed for my car. Once I got home, collapsed on my bed, letting myself shed a few more tears. I sat up and grabbed a few tissues from my nightstand, blowing my nose. I stood up and headed to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I sighed at the hideous face staring back at me."I don't even deserve her..." I mumbled to myself. I _felt_ like crap and I _looked_ like crap so I decided to take a shower. I turned the faucet on and stepped out of my clothes. Stepping into the shower, I began humming my favorite song, When I Was Your Man.

_"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_  
_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_  
_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should have bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should have gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_  
_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_  
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_  
_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should have bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should have gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_  
_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_  
_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you all his hours_  
_When he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man..."_

I sighed, wishing I was still Ally's man. If I could take every single wrong I'd done her and just erase it, I would. I would do anything, _anything, _to get her back. And somehow, someway, I would.


	4. No one calls you 'The Love Whisperer!

**Another review! Yeah, I am on fire! Lol, just kidding! xD So here are some before-you-read-this-chapter questions. You don't have to answer them of course, but:**

**1. Who is your favorite/least favorite character so far?**

**2. What is your favorite chapter so far?**

**3. What has been the funniest part of the story so far?**

**4. What has been the saddest or most dramatic part of the story so far?**

**5. Why do all of my questions end with the words 'so far'?**

**6. Don't answer that last question. Well you can but...never mind! :)**

**Here's chapter 4! :D**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I stepped out of the shower about 10 minutes later, wrapping a towel around my lower body. Then I stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen originally planning to make some food, but decided I wasn't feeling up to it. Flopping on the couch and reaching for the remote, I sighed. When I turned on the T.V. I saw a commercial for Sonic Boom and instantly smiled a sad smile. Ally's father continued to run the store and ended up hiring a few extra people since Ally wasn't around to help anymore. It's gotten more and more popular because when Ally visits, they have autograph signings at the store. My eyes started drooping. I didn't realize how tired I was until now. I guess crying your eyes out for hours really wears a guy out. I fell asleep what felt like an eternity later but what was probably only 10 minutes.

_Dream: _I was right up to the part where the viking, my grandma, and the peanut vendor found me hiding in the candy cane forest. They're pushing a cart of cantaloupes! I start running, immediately be followed by the others. I look over my shoulder to see me grandma raising a cantaloupe. "Cantaloupe always was your favorite, right Austin? Austin, Austin, Austin, Austin..."

_Reality: _"Austin! Austin! Wake up, dude!" A voice says. I open my eyes to see a familiar redhead looking down at me. I rub my eyes and yawn, sitting up on the couch. "What are..._*yawn*..._what are you doing here, Dez?" I murmur drowsily. He sighs and responds, "I came to apologize about blowing up on you. I'm really sorry, I know you're dealing with a lot of stress-" I cut him off by mumbling, "And heartache..." He nods. "And heartache. I'm sure all I did was add fuel to the fire by yelling at you." He looks down in shame. I give him a small smile. "It's cool, buddy! I deserved it...You know I did, I know I did." I sigh and put my head in my hands. "I don't know what to do, Dez." I said, but my words were muffled so it came out more like, "I durt know wak to do, dead." I can practically hear him raise his eyebrow. "What was that?" I chuckled and removed my hands from my face. "Sorry. I said, 'I don't know what to do, Dez.' How do I get Ally to forgive me?" I asked desperately. He patted my back sympathetically. "For starters, please put some clothes on." My eyes widened and I laughed nervously. "Right...Be right back!" I ran up the stairs and entered my room. "Something that'll get Ally's attention! Wear her favorite color!" Dez shouted to me from downstairs. I ransacked my drawers for a red shirt **(A/N I don't know if that's really her favorite color, I just guessed. If you know her real one, feel free to tell me.) **"Red shirt...red shirt...red sh- aha!" I shouted triumphantly, pulling a long sleeve, plaid, red button down out of my drawer. I unwrap the towel and dry off the few drops of water still on my chest and stomach. I throw on some deodorant and pull the shirt over my head. Then I grab a fresh pair of boxers and black jeans and throw them on too. Hoping my red converse shoes still fit, I rushed over to my closet and opened the doors to be greeted by _tons _and tons of sneakers (and the occasional dress shoes for red carpet events and such). I search frantically for my red converse. "Where could they be?" I ask myself. After about 3 minutes I find them in the wrong shoe box. "I really need to learn to reorganize this place while my maid's on vacation..." I mumble to myself. I slip them on and rush down the stairs. "What was my time?" I ask Dez jokingly. He laughs. "10 minutes maybe?" He says while looking me up and down. "Wow, you did pretty good with finding things to get her attention." He says smiling. "Thanks. Now are you sure this will make her notice me? Because I don't-" He cut me off. "Relax, Austin!" He says draping an arm over my shoulder. "They don't call me _'The Love Whisperer' _for nothing!" He's replies, turning his head so it looks like he's whispering to his shoulder. I shake my head and try to hide the grin on my face but fail miserably. "I can always count on you to make me smile, buddy." I say glancing at him. He's grinning too. He drops his arm and I walk towards the door. With my hand on the knob, I turn around and say to Dez, "Thanks a lot, Dez. For everything." He smiles at me again. "That's what best friends are for!" I chuckle and turn back around. "Oh, and Dez?" I ask, opening the door. "Yeah?" He replies. "No one calls you _'The Love Whisperer'_."

**Kira's P.O.V. (20 years old)**

Ally and I ended up just getting a bite to eat at Rico's Tacos, which, oddly enough, didn't serve very good tacos... "So, how have you been doing? Ya know, besides the whole Austin thing..." I ask in between bites of taco. She sighs. "Well, good I guess. I'm thinking about going on vacation soon to visit my dad and work on my new album some more." She responds, wiping taco meat grease off of her mouth. "I can't wait until people hear 'Take A Bow'!" She said excitedly, practically jumping up and down in her seat. I giggle. "I'm sure you are. So, I was thinking we could head to Phil's Fun Town! It'd totally take your mind off of he-who-shall-not-be-named." I said giggling some more, soon being joined by Ally. "We could invite Trish, too!" I suggest. She lets a few more giggles go but nods in agreement. "Sure, sounds like more fun than sitting alone at home, writing songs about Aus- I mean, he-who-shall-not-be-named." I smile real wide. "Then it's settled, WE ARE GOING TO PHIL'S FUN TOWN!" I shout, earning the attention of basically the whole restaurant. Luckily no one noticed who we were...which is weird... "Sorry! We are going to Phil's Fun Town!" I whisper.


	5. At least give me a mint or something!

**Well, took me a long time to update...I'm really sorry about that. I had writers block and I eventually just gave up. Anyway! Let's review the last chapter, shall we? Austin: Had a REALLY weird dream **(A/N I got it Manager & Meatballs)**, Dez came and apologized for being too hard on him earlier, Dez goes against Trish's wishes **(Lol...Trish's wishes xD)** and devises a plan to help Austin win Ally back. Ally: Kira and her go to Rico's Tacos **(A/N I got that from Future Sounds & Festival Songs)**, Kira suggests Ally, Trish, and her go to Phil's Fun Town. I'll shut up now, enjoy! :D**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I texted Trish and asked if she'd like to accompany us to Phil's Fun Town. "She said yes." I said, setting my phone on the table and crumpling my taco wrappers. Kira handed me her wrappers, and I tossed them in trash can. We exited the restaurant and hopped into my car, driving to Trish's house. When we arrived, I spotted Trish chatting with someone on the phone. I parked the car and Kira and I walked up to her, but Trish immediately hung up. I raised a suspicious eyebrow and asked, "Who was that?" She laughed nervously. "Um, nobody important. So, shall we go?" She asked, but she made her way to the car before I had a chance to respond. I looked at Kira and we shrugged simultaneously, then got in the car.

We arrived at Phil's Fun Town about 15 minutes later and I found a parking spot fairly close to the entrance. We stepped out of the car and each bought an wristband that allowed us to get into the park, ride any ride, and stay all day long if desired. So, what do you wanna ride first, guys?" Trish asks. "Ooh, ooh! Tubs-o-fun! Best ride ever!" I laugh. "Sounds like a plan. How about Kira picks a ride, I pick a ride, Trish picks a ride. And then we keep going until we get so dizzy we puke?!" I suggest. "Ew! Ha ha ha! Alright, let's go before someone recog-" Trish was cut off by a loud scream. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S ALLY DAWSON!" A girl screeched. I turned to the source of the noise and found a mob of friends running towards me. "-nizes you." Trish finishes. I chuckle as they surround me with huge grins on their faces. I hear things like, 'Oh my gosh! I'm your biggest fan!" and "Can I have an autograph? Please?" and "I love you! I know all the lyrics to your songs!" and "I've gone to like, a million of your concerts!". I laugh as I sign notebooks and take pictures with the enthusiastic bunch of kids. Then I hear, "Ally! Ally! Over here!"I turn around and see Jett Deely and a camera crew.

"An anonymous source told us you were here! How are you doing?" I smile at Jett. "Good, good. How are you?" I ask. "I'm doing just fine. So, word on the street is that something went down between you and music sensation Austin Moon. Why don't you tell us a little something about that?" I swear, I was fuming. Just the mention of that bastard's name and I get SO pissed off... "Well, I know there have been some rumors about it. But actually, Austin and I are fine. There's nothing going on." I say as convincingly as possible, putting a fake smile on my face. Jett raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because you posted something _v__ery _interesting on tweeter today-" I cut him off. "There's nothing, Jett. Honestly. That was just a rumor started by fans." I smiled harder and Jett gave me an unconvincing nod. "Alright folks, you heard it from Ally Dawson herself. There is absolutely _nothing _going on between her and Austin Moon. Stay tuned for Britney Spears' **(A/N I do not own Britney Spears) **newest single." The cameraman shuts off the camera and heads to a large truck. Jett gives me one last smile and sticks out his hand. "Nice seeing you, Ally. Thanks." He says. "Thank you, you too. Have a nice day." I smile and Jett and his camera crew drive away. I excuse myself and rush to the bathroom, Kira and Trish following close behind. I shove one of the stalls open and throw up in the toilet. I can't tell who, but I feel someone hold my hair back so I don't get any throw up on it, then they gently pat my back. I flush the toilet, grab a few pieces of toilet paper, and wipe my mouth with it. "Ugh...thanks." I say tossing the toilet paper in the toilet and turning around. Unfortunately, I see...

**Trish's P.O.V.**

I open the bathroom door and let Kira out, lock it, rush out, and close it behind me. Then I jam the lock. "Wait, how are they going to get out?!" Kira asks, panic clear in her voice. I roll my eyes then place my hands on her shoulders. "Relax, I know how to fix it." I say, and she visibly calms down. I turn around and see a solid gold cart pulling up. I don't think he'll ever get rid of that thing. A tall, skinny, redhead gets out of the cart and makes his way over to us. "Is he in?" Dez asks. I nod then hit him on the shoulder. "I can't believe you talked me into doing this after I _specifically _said to stop meddling!" I growl. Kira laughs and Dez rubs his shoulder. "You didn't have to say yes!" He protested. "You already had things in motion, what was I-" I got cut off by a loud scream. "PATRICIA MARIA DE LE ROSA, YOU LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR AND KILL YOU!" I scoffed. "NO WAY!" I screamed back, and I heard Ally sigh. "At least give me a mint or something!" She pleaded, so I reached into my purse and slip a packet of gum under the door and Ally's screams stopped. "I really hope this works." I sigh. "You mean, trapping them in a disgusting bathroom in hopes that they'll talk about their relationship despite the fact that we're right outside the door?" Kira asks. I smile and say, "Yeah, that!" She pats my arm. "Me too, Trish. Me too..." Kira responds. "Me three!" Dez shouts, causing me and Kira to stare at him strangely. "What? I do!" He says, ripping his jacket open and displaying his 'TEAM AUSLLY' shirt. "Boom."


	6. Why the hell did you kiss me?

**Okay, who's heard Pass Me By by R5? Who thinks it's incredibly hot when Ross Lynch says damn? I do! Love that song! So anyway, did you like the last chapter? You're never gonna guess who's with Ally! xD Yes you will...Okay, here's chapter 6!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Ally was pacing. I could tell she _really _didn't want to talk to me. Or have anything to do with me. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. "Ally-" She cut me off. "Don't call me that!" I chuckled and took a step closer to her. "That's your name." She takes a step back. "No, my name is Allyson or Miss Dawson. You are allowed to call me either or." I take a step closer. "I'll call you whatever I want." She takes a step back. "No, you don't call me what you want to, you call me what I want you to!" I chuckle (again) and take a step closer (again). She steps back and hits the wall, fear and anger and sadness all hidden behind her eyes. "Ally..." I breathe out and gently grab her hand. She lifts our intertwined hands and stares at them, then at me, then back at them, clearly unsure of what to do next. But she never pulled away. I let go of her hand and cup her face in both hands. I waste no time and pull her into a kiss, and she whimpers. But again, she never pulled away, so I took that as a sign not to stop. My tongue grazed her bottom lip and she gasped. I took that as an opportunity to enter my tongue in her mouth. Both of our tongues battled for domination, and that's when I knew Ally _really _didn't want me to stop. I really missed this. "WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS TALKING?!" A voice boomed from outside. I attempted to pull away from the breathtaking make out session, but Ally wrapped her arms around my neck and refused to let me go. I finally got a moment to pull away and we both took a breather before diving right back in. "IF YOU GUYS ESCAPED, I SWEAR! I WILL KILL YOU!" A different voice screeched. "Definitely Trish." I mumbled into the kiss. Ally smiled against my lips, immediately making me smile, too. "THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN!" All the sudden the door burst open and Trish, Kira, and Dez entered. Ally and I instantly pulled away and looked at them, "You guys-" Dez, "Were kissing-" Kira, "Each other!" Then they broke out in cheers and laughter! I looked at Ally and she looked like she had seen a ghost. Trish must have noticed too because she asked, "Ally, a-are you okay?" Ally looked at me, then at Kira, Trish, and Dez. Then she ran out. "Ally!" I shouted running after her. She was running towards the parking lot and towards her car

I caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Ally! What's wrong?" I asked turning her around to face me. She was crying. "Ally, what's wrong?!" I asked again, a little impatient this time. "Why the hell did you kiss me?!" She said. My eyes grow wider. "Why did _I _kiss _you_?! You kissed me too!" I explain. "I-I don't even know why I did that, so don't even think it means something to me-" I cut her off angrily. "I know for a damn fact that it does! And it means something to me too!" I tried to stay strong but my voice cracked and I let a few tears fall myself. I just didn't understand why she was doing this to me! "I know you felt something when I kissed you. And so did I! I don't understand why the hell you can't just forgive me! 'I forgive you, Austin'! FOUR SIMPLE FUCKING WORDS, ALLY! SAY THEM!" I screamed. She ripped her arm out and slapped me hard. "I CAN'T! AND I WON'T! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" She screamed. She jumped in her car and drove off. At that point I just dropped on my knees and bawled. People walking by stared at me like I was crazy. Luckily, since my head was in my hands, I don't think anyone recognized who I really was. Honestly, I didn't recognize who I was. Unless a monster counted. A heart-breaker. A sad excuse for a human being. Human beings had hearts, and I clearly didn't. I guess I never really noticed how much I had hurt Ally until now. And it sucked realizing you broke someone's heart. It really, really sucked.

**Ha ha, I know this one was really short, but I felt like I should end it there... Did you like it? YEAH YA DID! Lol, review if you loved it! And I know you did! xD Just kidding, but I hope you did!**


End file.
